Mine
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall shows Logan who he belongs to.


**Mine **

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall **

**Logan and Kendall are together but when a new guy starts to flirt with Logan, Kendall shows him who he belongs to **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to RaNdOm-FaNtAsY**

When the four boys of Big Time Rush walked into the Palmwoods pool all the girls swooned then sighed. These four boys had broken every girl's heart when they came out as gay and with each other. Fun loving Carlos was with pretty boy James whilst brainy Logan was with blonde leader Kendall. Neither couple cared who saw them together and could always be seen hugging, holding hands or kissing.

Today was no exception, the four of them walked out of the lobby and towards the pool, Logan and Kendall at the front, Carlos and James following behind. Both couples had the fingers laced together and they only broke apart to remove their shirts and sit on separate sun loungers enjoying the LA sun. As the four got themselves comfortable on the sun loungers; Camille, Jo and Stephanie watched from afar, sighing as their crushes gazed lovingly at their boyfriends.

As the temperature increased, the boys' shifted their positions before returning back to their sunbathing. Kendall turned smiling at Logan which turned into a frown as a shadow blocked the sun's rays from him and his boyfriend. "Hey." A deep voice said, causing all four of them to look up. A tall man about the same height as Kendall stood in front of them smiling down at Logan who shyly smiled back not wanting to seem rude. " Hi, I'm Danny." The stranger said holding out his hand to Logan who shook it briskly before pulling back. He softened when he felt Kendall lace his fingers through his own. This went unnoticed by Danny who smiled at Logan once before walking away, leaving Kendall fuming and Logan wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Woah, Logie he was totally checking you out." Carlos said as soon as Danny was out of earshot. That was it for Kendall who gathered up his stuff and headed back in to 2J. James smacked the back of Carlos' head when he saw how sad Logan looked. "Dude." Carlos whined rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you saw how angry that new guy was making Kendall and you just make it ten times worse." James said as he pulled the Latino into his arms kissing him on the cheek. Looking over at Logan, Carlos said, "I guess so." Before he snuggled into his boyfriends arms. Logan just sat and looked at the path his angry boyfriend just took.

**The next day**

It was as hot as yesterday, so the boys including Kendall who had calmed down. As they made their way downstairs, Logan slipped his hand into Kendall's, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let him know they were ok after yesterday. Walking into the lobby, they spotted Camille who waved and sent them a small smile before turning back to the script she was reading.

Taking off their shirts and positioning themselves on the sun loungers like they did before, the boys started to relax. However this was soon interrupted by a shadow which hung over Logan like a rain cloud. Logan looked up into the face of the new guy Danny who glared at Kendall before sending a smile Logan's way. "Hey again." He said perching on the end of Logan's sun lounger.

Ten minutes later and Kendall was ready to smack the cocky look off of Danny's face. Danny was flirting with Logan who had no idea he was as he was oblivious to flirting except when it came from Kendall. James and Carlos were watching from the sun loungers with looks of shock, did the new guy not get that Logan was taken.

Standing up from his sun lounger, Kendall tugged at Logan's arm causing the other to stand up before he fell from his seat. Stroking his lovers' cheek, Kendall leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a passionate kiss. This caused several gasps from pool goers who had not witnessed the members of Big Time Rush showing public displays of affection.

Turning towards Danny, Kendall lowered himself until he was eye level with the new guy and said, "Logan is mine do you understand." The look in Kendall's eyes made Danny back away before turning and walking out of the pool area. Throughout the whole confrontation, Logan found himself getting more and more turned on as Kendall claimed him in front of the whole of the Palmwoods.

Tugging on Kendall's hand, Logan started to drag him towards the elevator needing to get inside before he came all over the place. As soon the elevator started its' rise up to the second floor, Logan pinned Kendall against the wall and covered his lips with his. Nibbling on the blondes' bottom lip, the pale boy was immediately granted access. However before he got a chance to explore Kendall's mouth, the pale boy felt himself being lifted and turned so that his back was slammed against the elevator wall. He let out a squeak as Kendall's tongue swooped forward into the smaller boys' mouth.

Their make out session was disturbed by the ding of the elevator signalling that they had arrived at their destination. Kendall pulled Logan down the hallway and into 2J, where he immediately claimed his lovers' lips as soon as the door was closed. Running his hands down to the bottom of Logan's shirt, the blonde pulled it up and over his head before throwing it over his shoulder. Logan did the same, letting Kendall know he wanted this as badly as the taller boy did.

The blonde started to lick and bite up and down the pale boys' neck, sucking hard enough on one spot he left a purplish mark, marking the smaller boy as his. Running his hands down Kendall's chest, Logan popped the button from the taller boys' jeans before ripping both his jeans and boxers down. Wrapping a small hand around Kendall's shaft, Logan started to pump him slowly causing Kendall to thrust his hips forward and let out a strangled moan.

Pulling Logan away from the door and over to the kitchen counter, Kendall ripped off the other boys' jeans and boxers before bending the smaller boy over the counter. Bringing two fingers up to the smaller boys' mouth, Kendall ordered "Suck them for me baby." Whilst the pale boy sucked greedily on his fingers, Kendall pressed his erection between Logan's cheeks. This caused the smaller boy to suck harder on the digits in his mouth. Knowing Logan couldn't take anymore, Kendall pulled his fingers out of the pale boys' mouth and trailed them down to his entrance.

As soon as Kendall's finger pushed into his entrance, Logan let out a moan and thrust his hips down on the invading digit. Kendall chuckled as he pulled the finger out and jammed it back in, sliding another finger into the tight heat. Starting a slow scissoring motion, Kendall smirked as Logan began fucking himself on the invading digits. Curling his fingers slightly, Kendall knew he hit Logan's prostate when the smaller boy thrust his hips forwards and shouted Kendall's name.

Deeming Logan more than prepared, Kendall pulled his fingers out, causing Logan to whine at the emptiness. Rubbing the pre cum over his cock, the blonde boy lined his cock up with Logan's entrance before pushing in slowly, allowing the smaller boy to adjust. Fully sheathed inside his lover, Kendall grabbed the smaller boys' hips before pulling back and pounding back in.

Logan's body jolted as he was pushed forward by the force of Kendall's thrust. A moan left his lips as Kendall pulled back again before snapping his hips forward causing Logan's dick to rub against the counter. The pace increased as Kendall felt himself nearing orgasm. He could tell Logan was nearing his own orgasm as he brought his hands round to his neglected member and started to pump in time with Kendall's thrusts.

Smacking away Logan's hands, Kendall took over the job Logan was previously doing. Matching his thrusts to the speed he had on Logan's cock, Kendall felt the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach.

Hearing a moan leave his lovers' lips, Kendall felt Logan's cock throb in his hand, before rope after rope of cum left the small boy beneath him. Feeling Logan's walls tighten around his own throbbing member, Kendall thrust in one more time before cumming inside the pale boy.

Pulling out, Kendall watched some of his cum trickle down the backs of Logan's thighs. This sight would have made him hard in seconds if he was not so tired. Pulling Logan away from the counter, Kendall let the both of them topple onto the couch where they curled up and fell asleep, until James and Carlos came in later to the sight of their two best friends naked on the sofa and cum dried on the kitchen counter. They smiled at each other and James said "I think Logan knows who he belongs to now." They laughed and made their way to their room.


End file.
